ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Outfits
Outfits are a large part of Lady Gaga's marketing dynamics. Since a young age, she had already started creating her own unique outfits by taking bits and pieces and putting them together. Gaga's outfits are often the center of controversy or discussion because of the head-turning effects. 2008 3432951307 1ce7a0477d.jpg|2008 latex jumpsuit (Haus of Gaga) PK-Suit01.png|Molded top (Haus of Gaga) Maison-martin-margiela-fall-2008-coat.jpg|Fall 2008 (Maison Martin Margiela) BoGP003.jpg|Molded top (Haus of Gaga) Origami (White).jpg|Origami dress (Haus of Gaga) Mike-feeney-shoulder-piece-profile.png|Spring 2008 (Mike Feeney) Antonio-berardi-fall-2008-dress-profile.jpg|Fall 2008 (Antonio Berardi) MissSixty21-YellowJacket.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008-09 Miss Sixty Brown-Grey-Jacket2008.jpg 2008-BlackDress.jpg Avalon-oct23-2008.jpg 2009 Herve Leger Strapless Bandeau Dress .jpg|"HL2029" (Hervé Léger) X Factor 2.jpg|Spring 2007 (Gareth Pugh) 30454 134517073235223 112280945458836 239069 8190637 n.jpg|2009 bleeding dress (Haus of Gaga) BillboarWomeninMusic.jpg|Animals & Minerals 2009 (Holly Russell) Bubble Dress 1.jpg|2009 bubble dress (Haus of Gaga) Lady GaGa Eh Eh Nothing Else I Can Say S.jpg|Daffodil Dress (Haus of Gaga) Diamond Crown and Ensemble 2.jpg|Diamond Princess Ensemble (Franc Fernandez) FameMonster-Cape.jpg|"Fame Monster" Cape (House of Blueeyes) jean-charles-de-castelbajac-fall-2009-rtw-kermit-the-frog-jacket.jpg|Fall 2009 (Jean-Charles de Castelbajac) Lady Gaga on Jonathon Ross 3-5-10 photo HQ 15.jpg|2010 living dress (Haus of Gaga) Paparazzi 004.jpg|Spring/Summer 2007 "New Sexy Glam" (Dolce & Gabbana) Paparazzi-Dress.png|Mugler inspired mirrored dress (Haus of Gaga) BadRomance10.jpg|Spring 2005 (Benjamin Cho) Ashley-isham-spring-2009-dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Ashley Isham) MeetstheQueen2.jpg|Queen Elizabeth I inspired latex dress (Atsuko Kudo) American Idol.jpg|Custom 2009 star dress (Benjamin Cho) Alexander-mcqueen-rtw-fall-2009-knit-dress.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Alexander McQueen) Bernard Chandran SpringSummer 2009.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Bernard Chandran) Mark and Estelle Ripped Leggings.png|Ripped Leggings (Mark and Estelle) Balmain Fall Winter 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Balmain) jailscene sketch.jpg|Custom Piece 2009 (Jean-Charles de Castelbajac) Dolce & Gabanna Fall Winter 2009 RTW.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Dolce & Gabbana) Gypsy 05 Adela Shoulderless Jumpsuit.png|05 Adela Shoulderless Jumpsuit (Gypsy) Jasmine Di Milo Fall 2009 RTW Butterfly Vest.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Jasmine de Milo) Marc Jacoobs Fall 2009.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marc Jacobs) Marc Jacobs Fall 2009 002.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marc Jacobs) Manish Fall 2009 RTW.png|Fall 2009 (Manish Arora) Jean Charles De Castlebajac Fall Winter 2009.png|Fall 2009 (Jean-Charles de Castelbajac) Jean Paul Gaultier Fall 2009 HC Lavender Bodysuit.png|Fall 2009 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Marc Jacobs Fall 2009 RTW Embroidered Black Dress.png|Fall 2009 (Marc Jacobs) Chanel Fall 2009 RTW Black Button-Front Jacket.png|Fall 2009 (Chanel) Chanel Fall 2009.png|Fall 2009 (Chanel) Balenciaga Fall 2009.png|Fall 2009 (Balenciaga) Marc Jacobs Fall 2009 003.png|Fall 2009 (MUGLER) Marjan Pejoski Fall 2009.png|Fall 2009 (Marjan Pejoski) Lie Sang Bong Fall 2009 RTW Metallic Zip-Front Dress.png|Fall 2009 (Lie Sang Bong) 2010 Alexander McQueen Bronze Jacket.png|(Alexander McQueen) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 035.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 032.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 029.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 009.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Sacred Hear Monster Ball Alex Noble.png|Custom Piece 2010 (Alex Noble) Jaiden rVa James.png|Custom Piece 2010 (Jaiden rVa James) *88 Pearls *American Flag Bikini *Black Fire Dress *Crime Scene Tape Outfit *Living Dress *Meat Bikini *Meat Dress *Pink Flamingo Dress *Prisoner Outfit *Second Skin Bodysuit *Silicone Rubber Dress *Spy-Cam Suit *Veggie Bikini 2011 Alexander McQueen SS 2011 027.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Tree Print Leggings Alexander McQueen.png|(Alexander McQueen) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 047.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 045.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 042.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 036.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 020.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 034.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (MUGLER) undefined|Custom made 2011 (Alex Noble) Custom Made 2011 Sally LaPoint.png|Custom made 2011 (Sally LaPointe) *Condom Outfit *Stain Glass Window Dress Category:Fashion